The present invention relates to a toy drum or tambourine. Particularly, the invention relates to a toy tambourine with a bellows suitable for playing as a tambourine, drum and accordion by children.
Toy instruments, such as a drum, organ, gong, flute, tambourine and the like have simple structures. None of them is as versatile as the latest intellectual toys. It has been hard to find novel toy music instruments. Therefore, the present invention should be considered a new and particularly versatile toy.